


Job-Blow

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-28
Updated: 2005-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Read it and see...





	Job-Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“You wanted to see me boss?” Justin asked as he walked into Brian’s office.

“Don’t call me ‘boss,' call me ‘Mr. Kinney,’” Brian responded sternly.

“Okay.”

“I’m quite disappointed in you.”

“I’m sorry,” Justin mumbled.

“I’m trying to think of a reason not to fire you.”

Justin nodded and took a step closer.

“Maybe because I’m the best artist you have?” Justin suggested.

“I don’t need the best artist for advertising,” Brian replied coldly.

“I see.”

Brian stood up and walked over to Justin.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to let you go.”

“Is there anything I can do to change your mind?”

“There is one thing.”

Brian began to unzip his pants. Once the button was off he took out is already hard and leaking cock. Justin looked up at him with curiosity and fear in his eyes.

“You want me to suck you off,” Justin questioned dryly.

Brian nodded as he stroked himself. Justin dropped to his knees and stared at Brian’s dick.

Justin took a deep breath and scooted forward. He grabbed Brian’s cock and Brian let go. Justin started to stroke it, long strokes on his long dick. He leaned forward and licked the very tip of the piss hole. Brian shuddered.

Moving his hands up the shaft, Justin reached his balls. He began to massage them and suck the head of Brian’s dick.

“Ahhh,” Brian sighed, letting his hands fall into Justin’s hair.

Justin hands moved slowly and achingly. Brian’s moans filled his ears and he let go of Brian’s balls. He hands climbed up Brian’s waste and onto his hips. After making sure that Brian was still, Justin began to work Brian’s dick down his throat.

“That’s it,” Brian panted.

As Justin began to deep throat Brian, he let go of Brian’s hips. Taking the opportunity, Brian gripped Justin’s head tighter and started to fuck Justin’s face. 

When breathing became too hard for Justin, he let Brian’s hard dick fall out his mouth. He reached for Brian’s balls again and began to knead them. Justin tilted his head and took one in his mouth. Brian let out a massive moan.

Justin licked along the underside of the tan and purple cock. He did it again but let his bottom teeth scrape the large vein. Justin licked his lips and looked up at Brian. Brian looked down at him with lust coating his eyes. He stepped back and leaned against the desk and used his arms for balance.

Justin crawled forward and attacked Brian’s dick again. Sucking the very end, while using his tongue to continually lick the piss hole, as he stroked the rest of Brian’s dick with his right hand and massaged Brian’s ball with his left.

One more bob of Justin’s head and Brian is sent over the cliff and his body shuddered at the release of a fantastic orgasm. Justin swallowed every drop and he continued to suck it dry. 

“Brian!” Cynthia shrieked, “You two said you would lock the door.”

Brian turned around and zipped up his pants. Justin immediately stood up and dusted off his knees.

“Sorry Cynthia,” Justin mumbled.

Cynthia smirked and left, shutting the door behind her.

“You didn’t lock the door?” Brian mocked.

“Shut up,” Justin protested, swatting Brian’s arm.

“Hey, you are the one that’s supposed to lock the door, not me.”

Justin glared at Brian.

“I’m not role playing with you anymore,” Justin sneered.

Brian laughed.

“I’ll see you at home Justin.”

Justin smiled at Brian.

“Later.”

“Later.”


End file.
